It is frequently necessary in surgery to subject swelled parts to decompression and cleaning, particularly in intestinal surgery and to do this in isolation to avoid the risk of abdominal contamination. All the known devices used for such purposes have the disadvantage of not providing for isolation of the part being treated. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a device which will enable isolating the affected part, for example, an intestinal segment, thereby to avoid potential contamination of the abdominal cavity, to decompress and clean the affected intestinal segment and to avoid the need for performing more than one surgical procedure to achieve the desired end.